writings_of_descensumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Prescott
'''Dimitri Prescott '''is the Capo of the Prescott Family Mafia. He is an original character written by Descensum and is faceclaimed by Oscar Isaac. Meeting the criteria of a true psychopath, Dimitri will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Through many dangers, toils, and snares, the fourth in line for the family throne will go to extreme lengths in order to gain control — even if that means resorting to murder. Background Ever since he was young, Dimitri Prescott has despised his family. With the fact set in mind he'll never rise to the ranks of Godfather, being that he was the second child born, his dismay for family values stems from deep-rooted jealousy issues. Though he may appear calm and even charming on the outside, his inner turmoil pushes him further and further each day to completing his one goal: Overpowering his brother, Maximillian, and taking the throne for himself. Dimitri's homicidal tendencies, however, have always been apart of him. When he was ten, his mother, Priscilla, found Dimitri standing over the mutilated body of their family dog and when he turned thirteen, who moved on to grander things, like drowning his childhood best friend in a lake near his home. But when he graduated college, the Godfather wannabe reached a new low when his then fiance, Sebastian, was the first outsider to be ushered into the family and given the title Caporegime . . . much to Dimitri's dismay. Adding an extra layer to his plan, he then killed Sebastian, staging his death to look like a suicide. Afterwards, his plan came to full fruition when the title of Capo was reluctantly handed down to him. Personality Dimitri possesses the characteristics of a psychopath, often showcasing wit and charm on the outside. However, beneath the surface lies a power-hungry member of a dangerous mafia who will go to great lengths in order to get what he wants. But in rare moments, does he portray genuine intentions and vulnerability. He is a serial romantic, often using his cover of a hard-headed-but-charming person to catch his prey off guard. He also has tendencies to use his sexuality to his advantage, especially if for personal pleasure of grander reasons. Appearance He is an attractive, near-middle-aged man who dresses to look the part of someone who is of a high class societal ranking. His appearance signifies his attempt to assert himself in an intimidating manner. Relationships Cecil and Priscilla Dmitri's relationship with his parents has always been rocky. Having always held them in low regard due to the fact they favoured their older son, Max, more than Dmitri himself. His hatred toward them only grew when, after his father died of cancer and his mother passed away from a broken heart, Max was made acting Godfather. Maximillian Prescott Dimitri despises his brother, always making known his personal goal to kill him when the time comes. However, before their mother's death, it was made known that Max was always the first in line when it came to helping his younger brother — more than what their father ever attempted to do. But because they grew up learning separate values in life, Dimitri held on to the personal belief his family hated him. Storylines TBA Trivia Heacanons * Dimitri doesn't openly confirm his homosexuality, but he is as stated. * Unpredictable, those around Dimitri never know what it is that he's planning, whether it be a murder or a nice day out . . . that could end in murder.